Rotte no Omocha!
Rotte no Omocha! (ロッテのおもちゃ!, Rotte's Toy!), sometimes incorrectly Lotte no Omocha!, is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Yui Haga about Naoya, a man brought to a magical world to be a candidate for the harem of Princess Astarotte. Rotte no Omocha! began was serialized from the August 2007 issue of Dengeki Maoh until the February 2014 issue. It was later republished in a collection of nine tankobon by ASCII Media Works. In 2011, the manga series was adapted into a 12-episode anime under the name of Astarotte no Omocha! (アスタロッテのおもちゃ!, Astarotte's Toy), produced by Diomedéa and under the direction of Fumitoshi Oizaki which aired between April and June 2011. An aditional OVA was released on 2011-09-07 with the title Astarotte no Omocha! EX. Naming The name Rotte is the official name of the character and part of the official name of the manga series. The name Lotte, used in some fan translations instead of the more appropriate nickname Rotte for Astarotte, is a mistranslation and probably a product of the perception in Japanese of /r/ and /l/ by many Japaneses, a form of Engrish that also occurs with other transliterated terms used in the manga. While the printed volumes of the manga clearly use Rotte no Omocha!, some scanlations decided to use Lotte no Omocha! thinking of this perception of /r/ and /l/. It is possible that the name of the anime was changed to Astarotte no Omocha to avoid a possible confusion in Japan with the Lotte conglomerate The series uses Icelandic and Old Norse for several terms and names, so the transliteration of them is commonly erroneous in other terms that use /r/ and /l/. Plot Astarotte Ygvar (Rotte) is the princess of the kingdom of Álfheimr. Being a succubus, when she becomes an adult she will need to consume sáðfryma (semen) like any other succubi. However, an incident when she was younger has made her dislike men, which puts her future health in danger as she avoids making a harem of males to sustain her health as it's expected. Judit, the chief of staff of her manor somehow manages to convince her to start a harem, but Rotte only accepts on the condition of starting with a human male, which it's known to be impossible. But Judit manages to cross Álfheimr and bring Naoya, a human male, so Rotte, after meeting with him, has no choice but to take Naoya as a harem candidate, "his toy". Characters See: List of characters Serialization The original manga by Yui Haga began serialization from July 2007 (August 2007 issue) to December 2013 (February 2014 issue). Chapters Gallery Rotte no Omocha! 1.jpg|Volume 1 cover Rotte no Omocha! 2.jpg|Volume 2 cover Rotte no Omocha! 3.jpg|Volume 3 cover Rotte no Omocha! 4.jpg|Volume 4 cover Rotte no Omocha! 5.jpg|Volume 5 cover Rotte no Omocha! 6.jpg|Volume 6 cover Rotte no Omocha! 7.jpg|Volume 7 cover Rotte no Omocha! 8.jpg|Volume 8 cover Rotte no Omocha! 9.jpg|Volume 9 cover Rotte no Omocha v01 001.jpg|Page from Japanese volume 1 where the name Rotte no Omocha is clearly seen in Latin letters External links *Official website (Japanese) Category:Media Category:Manga